


This Can't End Well

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't my fault either. I say that a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can't End Well

Dean had a long history of pissing off things that he really shouldn't piss off. It was as if some mechanism switched off in his head and he just didn't know when to stop talking. Or in this case, yelling. Sam had his mouth open to shout at Dean, to warn him that the witch hadn't been dealt with yet but the witch threw both hands up into the air, shrieking some kind of incantation as she did so.

The light went everywhere and Ruby didn't hesitate, stabbing the witch between the shoulder blades with her magic knife. The light abated almost instantly and she hit the ground. Ruby carelessly pulled the knife out of the witch's back, wiping the blood off on her back before sliding it back into her hip sheath. "I don't know why I bring you along, you're all useless," she snapped, brushing past Dean and disappearing off through the doorway.

Sam pulled himself to his feet - he had been thrown, landed on his shoulder awkwardly and hadn't had time to get to his feet or even do anything before the witch had started throwing dark energy around everywhere. "What the hell were you waiting for," he growled at Dean, rubbing his shoulder and staring down at the small crumpled form that had been so formidable just a few minutes prior.

"Sorry," Dean snapped angrily. He scoffed and looked away, frowning at all the sigils and diagrams she had painted on her walls. "This one looks like she was a few pages short of a full book."

"I don't know, she kept us from finding her pretty well," Sam snorted.

Dean was standing in front of one of the diagrams. "This looks like it was written in blood," he said. He tapped the wall, intrigued. "This look familiar to you?"

Now curious, Sam looked closer at the diagram. "Yeah, it does," he said. "Looks like something out of a grimoire I saw at Bobby's - which is what witches _use_, Dean. Can we just get out of here?"

"Something about this whole thing seems off," Dean said. "Is it really not bothering you at all?"

"Can't say that it is."

Casting one last look at the image, committing it to memory as best he could, Dean turned to the door. "Okay, fine. Let's go."

This presented them with a new obstacle, though. Dean stood on the steps that led into the witch's shack and looked around in confusion, with mounting irritation. "Where the hell's my car?"

Sam came out the door behind him, pulling it shut. "What do you mean-"

"I MEAN, where the HELL'S MY CAR," Dean bellowed, clomping down the final few steps to the gravel driveway. The spot where he had parked the Impala was very clearly vacant; there was no sign of his car - or Ruby. "Oh, if that bitch took the Impala," Dean breathed, letting the threat dangle.

"She's never bothered with cars before, I doubt she was planning on starting just to piss you off," Sam said reasonably.

"Well, it's not here, Sammy," Dean said, waving his arms in illustration. "Illuminate me on where the hell you think it went if your demon-bitch didn't take it."

Now it was Sam's turn to make the scoffing noise. "I don't believe you," he said. "She's done nothing but help us-"

"I don't give two shits if she turns out to be the motherfucking _tooth fairy_-," Dean yelled back.

"Dean!" Sam snapped.

"What?!"

Sam nodded past Dean, and Dean turned. At the end of the gravel driveway there was a single tree, and behind it a small figure was peering out at them. "We're being spied on," he said.

"Shit, did the witch have a coven?" Dean said. He chambered a round in his sawed-off and took off toward the end of the driveway, Sam a few steps behind him. The figure behind the tree gave off a startled noise and bolted. "Hey, you! Stop!"

The figure fled out into the street; a two-lane highway that stretched for miles before coming to civilization. Dean groaned and ran faster to catch her, and then pulled up short in confusion. The girl - and it had definitely been a girl, if the pigtails were any indication - had vanished without a trace into the night. Furthermore, the Impala was sitting quietly off the side of the road.

Sam came up behind Dean, who was standing beside his car, looking around. "Did you see where she went?"

"No," Dean said, reluctant to admit he was outpaced by a young girl. "She could have gone anywhere, into the woods on either side of the road." He walked to the road itself. "Hey!" he bellowed, his voice carrying in the darkness.

There was no response, not that he figured there would be. "What do you suppose that was all about?" he asked, turning back to Sam.

Sam was standing beside the Impala, obviously disconcerted. "I don't know," he said. "But if she's in a coven with the witch we just killed, it could spell bad news for us. I say we don't go back to the motel we were in, just keep going on to the next town."

Dean nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." He glanced up at the sky, scratched under his chin and looked around a final time. "Can't help feel that she's watching us somehow," he said with a shudder. A chill October breeze stirred the branches at his words, and he stared suspiciously out into the darkness.

"Dean," Sam called impatiently. "Are you going to stare into the woods all night?" He stood beside the open passenger door, having already tossed his weapons into the back seat.

"Right," Dean said, returning to the car. Safely stowing his sawed-off in the trunk, he then slid into the driver's seat. The whole thing set him on edge, and he didn't know why. Wordlessly he started the engine, and they pulled off onto the road. Sam glanced behind them, but didn't see the girl again as they drove off into the night.


End file.
